Krillin & 18 Fanfiction
by GinyuForceReborn
Summary: My version of how Krillin and 18 got together after the Cell Games. It's still in progress, but enjoy. R&R so I can get better as I go.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Krillin could hear the waves hitting the shore outside. His eyes wandered through the window, viewing the scenery outside the Kame house. He appreciated Master Roshi letting him live here. He was his teacher, and as far as Krillin was concerned, his friend, as well. He had been there with him a long time. Krillin was really glad that he had the friends he had. Sure, he was the strongest full-blooded human, but most of his friends were incredibly stronger than him. But he wasn't complaining. He had a good life, with good friends, who were always there for him. But not now.

Krillin sighed as he focused more on the sky, rather than the ocean. It had been a couple of weeks since the end of the Cell games. Since Gohan had obtained his awesome powers, and destroyed the threat to the Earth known as Cell. Since Goku, his closest and best friend had died. Since he met _her_.

Krillin got a really weird feeling, even just thinking about her. It wasn't anything new. He had officially admitted his feelings about her to himself, just before he destroyed the controller designed to shut her off. Krillin frequently thought of her. Of course, the idea of going out to look after her always occurred to him. But he knew that it would never work. _I'm just a short, bald, martial artist. How could someone so beautiful like her ever end up with me? Or even talk to me?_ He thought. Then again, he _had_ spared her life. She couldn't just completely brush him off, could he? _I have too much hope. She just wants to live the rest of her life in peace, probably with her brother. Why would she even consider being with me?_

"Because you're the most decent guy I know," said a gentle and knowing voice. "What?" Krillin exclaimed as he stood up from his chair. "Goku?" A chuckle came inside his head. "Yeah, it's me, buddy. How's it been?" Krillin's voice became happy. "Oh, Goku! It's so nice to talk to you again! Using ol' King Kai to telepathically speak to me, eh?" In the Otherworld, Goku smiled. "That's right! Look, I think you should give Eighteen a try. Maybe she's looking for you right now!" Krillin hung his head. "Nah, Goku, she's probably trying to find her brother. Why would she even care about me?" Goku's voice got serious. "Krillin, you're my best friend. Even in here in the Otherworld, I care about you. I check in on you every now and again, and I hate to see you bummed out like this! If you're not going to do it for yourself, do it for me!" Krillin finally let up. It was near impossible to disagree with Goku on this issue. He wondered how Chi Chi was be so tough with him at times. "Alright. I'll do it. It's going to be difficult though, seeing as how she has no energy to track." Goku laughed. "Don't worry. You'll find her." Krillin ran out of the house, locked the door, and flew off the island, and soared across the ocean. "Maybe someone on the lookout can help me." Goku agreed. And with that, Krillin started flying towards the direction of Kami's Lookout.

Krillin reached his destination no more than 10 minutes later. Piccolo turned to see the bald man land on the tiled floor. "Hey, Piccolo! Dende's here, right?" Piccolo slightly smiled in Krillin's direction. "Hey, Krillin. Good to see you. He's right over there." Krillin watched as Dende was standing the edge, looking down at the sky. Krillin quietly walked over, not wanting to scare the Namekian. He put a hand on his shoulder. Dende turned around. Krillin smiled. "How's it going, Guardian?" Dende laughed. "It's been…peacefully quiet. I really enjoy having Mr. Popo and Piccolo around. How about you, Krillin?" Krillin placed a hand on the back of his neck. "Oh…it's been…fine." Dende frowned. "I sense some deep sadness in you. Is everything okay?" Krillin looked at the Namekian. He only wanted to help. "No." Dende nodded and sat down. Krillin did the same. "Well, there's someone I really like. And…it's…Eighteen. Android Eighteen." Dende curiously looked at Krillin. "Oh, yes, the one who you helped with the dragon's wish, right?" Krillin nodded. "Yeah. Also the one who I didn't shut off with Bulma's remote, when I had the chance." Dende smiled. "You must really like her." Krillin nodded. "Yeah. I don't care that she's an android, I think I'm in love with her." Dende laughed. "So, what are you doing here for?" Krillin looked down and began twiddling his thumbs. "Well, she's an android, and she has no energy signature for me to trace. I was hoping you could help me find her. You _are_ the Guardian, after all. You can see a lot from up here, can't you?" Dende nodded. "Well, yes." Krillin grinned. "All right! Then can you try to find Android Eighteen's general location?" Dende nodded once more and tensed up. He looked over the edge very intensely. "Hmm…" he concentrated to find the android's whereabouts. Finally, he pointed towards a direction. "There! In that direction, there are some woods. She's somewhere in there, around the middle part of them." Krillin laughed with happiness. "Thanks! Thanks a lot!" Dende smiled back. "No problem! It was nice seeing you, Krillin!" Krillin jumped off the edge, and flew up. "You too, Dende! See ya later!" He then turned towards the direction Dende had pointed towards, and flew off.

After a couple of minutes, he landed on the ground in the dense woods. He was pretty sure he was in the middle part of the woods. He walked around for a while, and then…he saw her. His heart began beater faster and faster. His head got so dizzy, he could have puked if he wasn't careful. Thinking fast, Krillin ran behind a nearby tree and observed her. Eighteen was just sitting there, with her eyes closed. Then her eyes suddenly opened to a noise that Krillin heard as well. A squirrel ran down a nearby tree, and towards Eighteen. She didn't seem to mind, as it ran up her arm and stood on her shoulder. Eighteen slightly smiled. Krillin thought that if he was ever going to do this, he was going to do it now. He stepped out of his hiding place and walked towards her. What was he going to say? "Hey, Eighteen." The android turned around. As soon as she saw it was Krillin, her eyes narrowed, and she stood up, causing the squirrel to run off of her shoulder, and back up the tree it came from. "Oh, it's you. What do _you_ want?" She way she said 'you' made Krillin's confidence kind of drop. Then, Goku's voice entered his head once more. "You're doing fine, buddy! Keep going!" Krillin stood up high now. "So, how's it been going?" Eighteen's expression didn't seem to change it the slightest. "I was absorbed and then spat out by a monster, and lost my brother. How do you _think_ it's going?" Krillin decided he was going to do this. Now or never. "Uh, I know you've had a hard time. But, uh, you don't have a place to live, do you?" Once again, Eighteen didn't even change her expression. "No." Krillin tried to smile. "Well, uh, you're welcome to come stay with me, if you want! I mean, only if you want to!" Finally, Eighteen's expression changed. She raised one eyebrow. _Why does he care where I stay?_ She thought. "Why?" Krillin responded, "Well, I don't want you to just spend all your time out here in the elements." Eighteen repeated herself. "Why?" Krillin looked down. "Well…I care about you." _"That'll do for now,"_ thought Eighteen. "Fine." Krillin looked up and grinned. "But don't think I'm going to stay there forever! I'm just going to stay there until I'm ready to leave!" Krillin nodded. "Well, that's better than nothing, isn't it?" Goku chuckled. _Yeah, I guess so._ Krillin thought. "Follow me," he said to Eighteen, as he rose off the ground and she followed.

"This is it," he said as they flew over an island with a house, and one tree. "What? You live on an island?" Krillin looked at her. "Well, it's nice. We can just fly, so you know, it's not hard to go anywhere." Eighteen looked back down at the house. "Whatever," she said as both her and Krillin descended and landed on the ground. Krillin was about to knock, but then he realized something. He turned back towards Eighteen. "Oh, and just so you know, I'm not actually not the owner of the house. My former teacher, Master Roshi, lives here. And also, a turtle that can talk, who hangs around." Eighteen scoffed. Krillin took that as a 'fine'. He knocked on the door, and it opened, with an old man standing in the doorway. "Oh, hello Krillin. Who's this...you brought with yourself?" Krillin didn't want Master Roshi to try any funny business. "This is Eighteen. She will be staying here for a bit." Then he leaned closer towards the old man. "And don't try anything," he said firmly. Master Roshi shook his head. "Fine, fine. Welcome." He showed her to a room upstairs. "So, you like it?", asked Krillin. Eighteen turned around. "It will do," she said. Krillin turned around and walked away, with a smile on his face that only Goku could see.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Krillin woke up with a yawn. He looked around. It was actually nine in the morning, so he figured he had some time before his teacher, and…Eighteen woke up. So he got out of bed and got ready for the day. As he was brushing his teeth, he heard his best friend's voice in his head again. _"How's it going, buddy?"_ Krillin spat into the sink. _"H-hey Goku. Well, she's living here now, so it's gotta count for something."_ Goku's laugh echoed through Krillin's mind. _"Hey, aren't you forgetting something? I helped you!" _Krillin snickered. _"We'll see about that."_ Krillin walked down the stairs, eager to make some breakfast. There, he caught Master Roshi sleeping on the couch, snoring away. _"Some things never change,"_ thought Krillin.

After about 10 minutes, Krillin had prepared some blueberry pancakes. He left some for Master Roshi, ate some himself, and then he decided that he would give the rest to Android Eighteen. After carefully pouring syrup, he brought them up to Eighteen's new room. He thought that maybe because it was early, she wouldn't be awake. The last thing Krillin wanted was to disturb her sleep early. He cautiously knocked on the door. No response. So he turned the doorknob and pushed open. "Woah," he said to himself quietly as he saw Eighteen in her bed. "She's so…beautiful…", he said to himself as he walked over to the nightstand and placed the plate. Just then, Eighteen opened up an eye in a questioning manner. Krillin's eyes went wide with panic, not knowing what do to. "Uh, just leaving you some breakfast!", Krillin said as he turned to leave the room. He sighed with relief that he was able to keep his composure. Whenever he saw Android Eighteen, he always had to keep himself from totally being stupid. _"Guess it's just because I love her,"_ he thought. He was about to walk out the door, when he heard something. "Wait." Krillin turned around. "Hm? What is it?" Eighteen smiled at him. "Thanks." _"Wow! She actually thanked me! Wait…don't just stand there! Say something back!"_ Krillin laughed and rubbed the back of his neck. "H-hey, it was no problem!" And with that, he promptly left the room.

After maybe 10 more minutes, Krillin came back to Eighteen's room. She was still lying down on her bed, looking up at the ceiling. He simply walked through the doorway, and collected the plate and fork, and left. _"Do you think she liked it?"_ Krillin asked Goku. _"Well, it's nothing better than Chi Chi's cooking, but I wouldn't worry about it. It's not like she's going to reject your food, in basically your own house."_ Krillin walked downstairs, and decided to watch some TV. There was honestly nothing better do to, seeing as how it seemed like Eighteen didn't want to talk to him. So he set the plate and utensil and plate in the kitchen, and then headed towards the living room. To his surprise, Master Roshi was already awake and reading one of his magazines. Krillin sighed as he grabbed the remote and turned on the TV.

After about one hour of brain-dead acting and comedy that wasn't really funny, Krillin was tired of watching TV. Thankfully, at just that moment, Android Eighteen came down the stairs. Krillin was glad that now, there was something else to distract him. He stared in awe at her beauty. She turned to face him. "Baldy. I need to talk to you." Krillin promptly turned off the TV. "Uh, what is it?" "I know you've offered for me to live here, and I have accepted. But you have to fulfill my needs to stay here." Krill nodded. "First of all, every morning, I want to train. Seven AM sharp. I still haven't found my brother, so you'll have to do." Krillin's face lightened. _"Did…she just invite me train with her?"_ "Second, sometimes I will leave to go look for my brother or to do other things. It's none of your business anyways, so you're lucky I'm telling you." Krillin was waiting. "Uh…what else?" Eighteen smiled. "Third…I want some new clothes."

Krillin groaned as he walked beside Eighteen in the mall. _"Why did I agree to this again?"_ He looked at her face. "Oh…that's why…" He said out loud dreamily. "What?" Eighteen asked. "Uh…nothing." Eighteen scoffed as she turned the other way. Then Krillin saw her eyes move towards a clothing store. _"Ugh…"_

After about three hours OF LITERALLY NOTHING BUT CLOTHES, Krillin was actually quite exhausted. Of course, he didn't show any of it. He didn't want to rush or make Android Eighteen uncomfortable. Still, he wanted to complain. Every time he was about to, he bit his lip. At least Goku was there to talk to. _"Well, it wasn't that bad…"_ Krillin tried not to yell out loud. _"WASN'T THAT BAD?!"_ He screamed in his thoughts. _"Geez, Krillin, calm down, I didn't mean to upset you…"_ Krillin couldn't help but feel kind of bad. _"Nah, it was my fault. I just need to calm down. I did get to spend some time with her…so that was nice."_ He looked at Eighteen. "So, did you find what you wanted?" Eighteen didn't bother to look back at him. "It will do for now," she said. _"She plans on doing this again?"_ They walked towards the exit of the mall, and Krillin couldn't believe it was finally over. _"I just need to go home and relax,"_ he thought as they walked through the sliding doors and then rose up into the air. A couple of people pointed in shock, but Krillin didn't really care. Normally, he would go find a secluded area to fly off, but he was just tired right now. He blasted into the air at full speed towards the island with the Kame house.

Krillin sighed as he sat back on the couch. "So, Master Roshi, how was your day?" "Oh, it was fine. I just restocked the fridge a little." Krillin ran towards the kitchen and looked inside. "ALL RIGHT!" He said when he saw all the new ingredients. _"I think I'll make dinner for Eighteen,"_ he thought. Krillin still wasn't going to give up on getting her to like him. _"That's the spirit,"_ Goku said. After a good couple of hours, Krillin had finished making dinner. He stood back at the table, admiring his work. "Guys, it's ready! Come and get it!"

Stuffed, Krillin made his way to his room. He was really tired and thought that he probably didn't make any progress with Android Eighteen. He was wrong.

Eighteen sat in her room, trying to understand everything that had happened to her. Why did Krillin want to help her? She had beaten up her friends…she was evil…or so she thought. But he didn't see her that way. She understood some of it, but not all of it. Up on the Lookout, he said that he liked her. But did he really like her this much to take her in? Not that she minded living here. His cooking was actually quite good. Wait – did she just compliment Krillin? No, she shouldn't let his hospitality get to him. But then, why did she always get this weird feeling when she thought of him? It wasn't a feeling of hate, but rather She didn't want him to leave her presence whenever she saw him. For some reason, her mind highlighted the good parts of Krillin, rather than pointing out the bad parts. He's weak. He's short. But she never gave those characteristics much thought. The android sighed as she turned over in her bed, with mixed emotions.

"BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!" The alarm clock went off, responded by Krillin gently hitting the button. _"Ugh…what time is it?" _He thought as he got up, rubbed his eyes, and then looked at the time. "SEVEN AM?!" He screamed in shock. Then he realized. _"Oh, yeah! I agreed to train with Android Eighteen every day at this time! Better get used to it…."_ Krillin forced himself out of bed, and once again got ready to start the day.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Krillin opened the door and was surprised to see Android Eighteen already going at it, throwing several punches and kicks in the air, occasionally pausing, charging ki, and throwing a blast into the ocean. "S-so, I'm here and ready to start!" She turned around. "Good. We're starting right now." Krillin was confused. "Starting wha-" He was interrupted by a direct blow to the mouth by Eighteen's fist. "Ngh…" Krillin got up and instantly began trying to dodge all of Eighteen's punches and kicks. Every 10 swings or so, she got him. It was clear that the android was the better fighter, but Krillin still tried. He wanted to show her he wasn't entirely weak. Every now and again, he swung at her, and sometimes, even he even landed a hit. After a while, Eighteen stopped. She looked at him with frustration. "C'mon, what's wrong?" Krillin looked back with confusion. "Uh…what do you mean?" "I've seen you fight way better than this." Krillin scratched his head. "Oh…well that's because usually I can sense my opponents energy, and find where they are. But…since you have no energy signature, I can't…" He didn't finish. Eighteen frowned. "Alright, fine. We're going to try something else. Take one of those Senzu beans and come back." Krillin walked back to the house. "Sure. I won't be long!" He said as he ran through the doorway, and grabbed his sack of Senzu beans. He carefully took one out, tied the bag again, and put it under his belt. Krillin ate the mystical vegetable, which rejuvenated him to full health. "Much better," he said, as he ran back to Eighteen. "So, we're going to try for you to follow me with your eyes, rather than with sensing my energy." Krillin knew this couldn't end well. "Uh, alright…"

Training was _terrible_. Every time Eighteen moved quickly, Krillin lost track of her. Sure, some of the time, he had anticipated her attacks and blocked some of them. But when he wasn't on guard, she had punished him by attacking with more power than usual. Krillin had really taken a beating fighting his opponent, but another Senzu bean restored him to full health. He _did_ need some rest though, so he made his way to his room. Krillin lied on his bed, closing his eyes, and just thinking about life. He did really badly in training today, and he hoped Android Eighteen didn't think less of him for it. _"Don't worry, buddy, you did fine,"_ came Goku's voice inside his best friend's head. Krillin looked up at the ceiling. _"Hey, Goku. How did you know Chi Chi was…the one?"_ The classic Goku laugh came into Krillin's head. _"Oh, Krillin. I had no idea she was the one. I just had to go with it, and I did fall in love with her. It wasn't exactly love at first sight for me. Maybe, for you…"_ Krillin smiled. _"Yeah. Definitely. I can't believe you actually had all this good advice, Goku."_ Goku laughed again. _"Well, hey, I learned."_ Krillin thought deeply for a moment. _"What do you think I should do next?"_ His best friend in the Other World lost his cool. _"W-what? You're asking me that? I-I have no idea! I guess…do things that she likes with her?"_ Krillin closed his eyes again. _"Well, that's going to be hard. She's not that open…with anyone."_ Goku's voice got serious. _"Krillin, I know you can do it."_ Krillin smiled. _"Thanks, Goku."_

Gohan panted as blue electricity sparked around him. Testing out his new Super Saiyan Two powers were something that he almost never got to do. He wasn't alone, Piccolo stood a fair distance away, facing him. He was powered up in his Super Namek form, although he knew he was no match for Gohan. He grinned. "I'm proud of you, Gohan." Gohan clenched his fists. "I'm ready," he said, as he powered down to base form. They charged at each other, both at full power. Piccolo was in deep thought as they sparred. _"I can't believe it. Krillin is actually living with that pitiful machine now."_ Piccolo's excellent hearing and the fact that a lot could be seen from Kami's Lookout allowed him to make out what was going on. He didn't understand what Krillin could really see in the android. _"I…I should have destroyed them both when I had the chance. Who knows what number Eighteen is doing to the poor fool right now…"_ His thoughts were interrupted as he barely had enough time to dodge Gohan's kick. "Ungh!" Piccolo threw another punch at Gohan, nailing him right in the face. "Hrgh…" Gohan got back up, and charged towards Piccolo. _"Gee, I wonder how Krillin is doing…"_

Krillin sighed as he looked at the waters from the shore. He looked up, watching the clouds. It looked as though it was going to rain soon. In response to Krillin's prediction, thunder crashed, echoing throughout the grey skies. That's when he saw the biggest thundercloud he had ever seen moving towards another island.

Gohan powered up to his Mastered Super Saiyan form. He grinned. "Looks like my base form wasn't much for you." Piccolo smirked. He had quickly gotten the edge over Gohan after putting a little bit more power in his attacks. His nonstop training after the Cell Games had paid off after all. If he had to guess, he would be a perfect match for Gohan in his Master Super Saiyan form. That is, if Gohan held back quite a bit. They charged at each other, lightning striking all over their battlefield. As they fought, they didn't notice another fighter making her way towards the island.

That's because she had _no energy signature_.

Android Eighteen curiously looked over the two fighters who were fighting with such intensity. Eighteen was actually taken aback a little bit. How had they grown so powerful? Especially the boy. She had heard that he was the one who destroyed Cell while she was unconscious, but was he really _this_ powerful? The Namek, too...how did he grow so powerful? She knew he was a match for Seventeen, but more powerful than him? It seemed that he had broken through another power ceiling. Thunder crashed, and Eighteen snapped back to reality as it began raining. The two fighters didn't seem to mind, as they kept going at it. Eighteen kept watching as they kept disappearing and reappearing, both of them dodging each other's attacks. _"If only Krillin was this strong…"_ She thought.

Master Roshi sat back on the couch. "So, Krillin. Rainy day, isn't it?" Krillin was looking out the window. "Yeah…" There was only one thing on his mind then. _"I hope she's okay…"_

Piccolo cracked his knuckles. "So, kid, you have enough?" Gohan laughed, powering down. "Yeah, that's enough training for today. Let's go." The half-Saiyan child and Namekian began floating upwards…and then took off. Eighteen heard thunder again. She decided she would go, too.

Krillin didn't bother asking where Android Eighteen had been, when she walked into the house, soaking wet. She went upstairs to change, and later came back down with a clean set of clothes. There was nothing else to do, so she decided to watch some TV. Sitting a distance from Master Roshi, she grabbed the remote and turned on the TV. "Hey, baldy," she said to Krillin, who was still looking out the window. "You know I'm right here. You don't have to stare out there anymore." Krillin didn't respond. Eighteen got a little angry that he was ignoring her. "Hey! I'm talking to you!" She got up, and walked over to the window. Walking around him, she realized that the man had fallen asleep, with his head tucked in his arms. "Hey, wake up." She gently shook him. "Wh-wha?" The man awoke with some confusion. He lifted his head, and his vision came into focus, as he saw Eighteen's face looking down on him. "What is it…?" He asked. Eighteen hadn't thought of what to tell him. "The TV remote doesn't work." Krillin got out of his chair, walking over to the couch, taking the remote, and attempted to change the channel. "Here you go," he said as he gave the remote back. Eighteen watched him as he left the room. _"Why is he leaving?"_ She asked in her thoughts. She frowned. For some odd reason, she didn't want him to leave.

Krillin threw himself onto his bed, too tired to do otherwise. Sleep overtook his body as he closed his eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

Krillin, once again, was found blocking punches and kicks. He threw a punch of his own, but his opponent disappeared, and reappeared behind him. Android Eighteen swung a kick, and Krillin ducked, just in time. They continued their spar. Eighteen actually was going a bit too easy, because she was thinking back to the other day, when she witnessed Gohan and Piccolo train. Krillin took this window of opportunity to throw more punches and kicks, a couple of which hit. Eighteen tried to focus on the fight more, but she couldn't get her mind off of the intensity that Gohan and Piccolo were fighting at. Krillin threw a kick, and hit her in the head. He put both of his hands over his mouth, as she fell. She got back up and swung a punch, hitting him in the gut. Krillin fell flat on his butt, trying to get back up.

"Eighteen…I think that's enough for today."

"Don't be silly. We've barely even started. That was just a warm up." Krillin stared into her eyes. She was giving him a different look, one that he'd never seen before from her. It was a look of hope, a look to push him to keep going. She stuck her hand out. Krillin looked at it, and eventually he took it. She pulled him up. The two continued to spar for the majority of the day.

Goku looked down at the exhausted Krillin, lying down on the grass.

_"__Hey…how's it going, Krillin?"_ Krillin immediately smiled after hearing his friend's voice.

_"__Goku! I think I'm actually getting somewhere with Eighteen."_

_"__I knew you would, buddy!" _A tear came from Krillin's eye.

_"__Goku…we miss you so much here. You always knew what to do…"_

_"__Krillin…you know I had to stay back here. It's for the good of the Earth."_ Krillin sighed.

_"__You know, we always worry about the good of Earth, it seems like we can never worry about ourselves."_ They both laughed. Eighteen looked at Krillin.

"What are you laughing about?", Eighteen asked, in a semi-commanding voice.

"Uh…nothing…", Krillin said as he got up. He stretched and walked into Kame house. When he got in, he ate a Senzu bean, and then went up to his room to rest.

The Namekians all looked in wonder, and fear, as a large power level came closer and closer to Planet Namek. Eventually, the beholder of the power was seen, though not exactly recognized. A large, bulky figure landed on the planet's surface, and began to approach Moori. "Welcome, stranger, to Planet Namek."

"Excuse me. I heard you were the Grand Elder here?"

"That is correct, but how do you know that?" The figure laughed.

"You Namekians are so naïve. Not protecting one of the universe's greatest powers…"

"What? You've come here for the Dragon Balls?"

"That's right. But I also want to share my opinion with your race. My philosophy on your people, if you will." The figure moved fast, far too quickly for any of the Namekians to see, or sense. Almost immediately, the figure was behind a random Namekian, and without hesitation, snapped his neck. The lifeless Namekian's body dropped to the ground. Moori's face quickly went from confused to shock. "You know, you Namekians claim to be a peace-loving race. But that's obviously because you're too weak to defend yourselves." Another body dropped. "And I think you're pretty selfish as well…I mean, keeping the Dragon Balls for yourselves? I think _anyone_ deserves to have this privilege, don't you?" Moori wanted to do something, but he knew there was nothing he could do. This attacker's depth of power was immense, far greater than even Frieza's. The attacker spoke up again, angrier this time. "You Namekians are no better than those arrogant Saiyans." Yet another Namekian, killed, fell to the ground.

"B-but, if we made Dragon Balls for everyone, the entire universe would be doomed. Anyone would do what they want." Moori said.

"You are somewhat correct, Grand Elder. Your prediction is logical, though flawed. After you give _me_ the Dragon Balls-" The stranger appeared right in front of Moori. "The universe _will_ be doomed. I will control everything and everyone. Every race, and every planet. _No one_ will do what they want - except me."

Android Eighteen and Krillin were both on the couch, watching TV. But they took more interest in each other than what the latest breaking news was. "So what was it like?" Krillin turned towards her.

"What?"

"You know, being on a different planet. What was it like?"

"Oh." Krillin instantly questioned in his mind how she knew about the visit to Namek, but concluded that she had probably been snooping around, listening in to conversations. Eighteen knew that _something_ happened on Namek, that Krillin, along with the rest of the Z-fighters who came, had to go up against some tyrant named Frieza. "It was…not really that different. More of what _happened _on there, specifically." Eighteen didn't say anything, but Krillin knew she was probably expecting him to continue. "We had to – Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, and me – we went there to collect the Dragon Balls to revive our friends. But Frieza was after them, too. We ended up fighting him, and his men." Eighteen looked really curious now, as if she wanted to know every single detail.

"So what happened then?" Krillin really didn't want to say it, not because he didn't want Eighteen to know, but because he just wasn't fully comfortable with the topic. But he would rather spill it than to have Eighteen think he didn't want to tell her.

"Um…well, I died. Frieza…he killed me. And apparently that's what caused Goku to find his Super Saiyan form. Later on, I was revived with the Dragon Balls."

"You…?"

"Yeah. It was really scary at the time, but I had already died before, so I was half-expecting it." Eighteen was taken aback, to say the least. She knew a bit about the Dragon Balls' power, but she never knew that it could be used to cheat death like that – and not once, but twice, too!

"So what are you going to do about it?" She asked.

"What do you mean?" Krillin asked with an odd look on his face.

"Well, you shouldn't die again. You can't depend on your friends to bail you out all the time."

Krillin looked down, having a major blow on his confidence. "I…I know…" Rather promptly, the martial artist got up off of the couch and began walking to his room, ending the conversation. _"Goku…I miss you…"_


End file.
